


When The Night Won't End

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Creeper Elias Bouchard, Creeper Peter Lukas, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Face Slapping, Implied Lukas-family gangbang, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Kissing, Pre-Threesome, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Peter checks on Evan after Evan has been initiated into the family, along with a friend.
Relationships: Peter Lukas/Evan Lukas/Elias Bouchard
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	When The Night Won't End

**Author's Note:**

> For kissing meme prompt "kiss at dawn" at Tumblr.

In the early morning hours, after the rest of the family has drifted away, Peter and Evan are left alone in the salon. Evan is a wretched mess, lying nude on his side on the floor as one sob after another wrecks through his body, which is leaking spunk and covered in possessive bruises. Peter watches him in silence, drinking in the delectable sight of his nephew. His cock already stirs with new interest, and he briefly entertains the thought of leading Evan over to the nearest sofa.

But, he must be patient. He approaches Evan, kneeling down next to him as he reaches out and rests his hand on Evan's shoulder.

Predictably enough, Evan jumps at his touch. Also predictable is how he instantly turns around, struggling up to his knees as he throws his arms around Peter's neck and holds him tight, pressing his face into the crook of Peter's neck. Peter does nothing to return the embrace, allowing Evan to cry and tremble against him as he looks over to the doorway. Whoever left the room last has closed the door behind them, but any moment now, it will open again. Evan's ordeal isn't over yet.

That makes Peter smile and lift up his hands, resting them on Evan's naked back. He lets his fingertips ghost over Evan's ribs, trace the dip of his spine while Evan clutches him even tighter, muttering something incoherent under his breath. Peter thinks he can make out the word 'please', maybe even 'get me out of here', but he ignores it all, stroking Evan's back and kissing him in his disheveled hair.

The door opens.

Evan stiffens in Peter's arms, his desperate begging quieting down. Peter glances up, letting his hands settle on the sides of Evan's small waist.

"Hello, Elias," he says. "Took you long enough."

"Patience is the key, Peter." Elias approaches them in slow, lazy strides, and each of his steps makes Evan grow even tenser, his breathing turning rapid and shallow. "I must say, however, that I'm impressed. I didn't expect him to be broken in quite so thoroughly."

"Always glad to surprise you." Sliding his hands back up, Peter grasps Evan's trembling shoulders as he leans close to him, smiling as he stares into his terrified eyes. "Now, Evan, don't be rude. Turn around and face our guest."

Evan shakes his head, his eyes pleading, but even so he is already turning, shrugging Peter's hands off his shoulders as he shuffles around to face Elias, remaining down on his knees. Peter is pleased to see that, and he makes sure to give Evan an approving pat on his back before he gets up behind him. Elias has reached them by now, looming over Evan as he smiles down at him.

"Hello, Evan." Elias reaches out to grasp Evan by his chin, tilting his head up a little higher. "You have done very well today. Not every boy can take in as many cocks as you just did, but you were a natural."

Evan flinches hard, and in a flash of spirit, he yanks himself free from Elias's hold. Elias responds by slapping him hard, drawing a surprised cry from Evan and sending his head snapping to the side. Elias grasps him by his chin again, dropping down on his haunches before him so he can force his face forward and look him properly in the eye.

"Attitude is not going to help you," Elias says in a calm, soft voice. Evan squirms against Elias's grip, hands balling up into tight fists, but he doesn't look away from Elias's eyes. Peter can't help a bloom of pride inside him, even as Elias goes on: "You know what it means to be a Lukas now. You have a duty towards your elders now, and that's to be an obedient little whore."

Evan flinches again. "You're not a Lukas," he points out, trying to twist away.

Elias slaps him for the second time and now Peter steps in as well, sliding his fingers into Evan's hair. He grasps down, pulling the fine strands taut on Evan's scalp as he pulls Evan's head back, forcing Evan to look up.

"I don't think you quite understand your situation," Peter says gently, stroking the side of Evan's face with his other hand. Evan shivers, but delightfully and pitifully enough, he accepts the touch. "You are at the stage in your life when you need to prove yourself to the family. That means treating our guests with respect."

Evan shudders over Peter's words, and as he glares up at Peter, Peter can see fresh tears shimmering in his eyes. Peter can't resist the temptation anymore; he lowers himself down to his knees again, still holding Evan tight by his hair as he turns Evan's head towards him and kisses him hard. He can taste spunk on Evan's tongue, feel how swollen his lips are beneath his own and it all makes Peter's cock jerk hard in his trousers, and he makes sure to let Evan know of his excitement. Evan groans into the kiss, but he doesn't try to pull away or fight back, merely tensing a bit as Peter grinds his growing erection against his battered arse.

Peter feels Elias's hand sliding over his own, stroking his knuckles as Peter still grips Evan's hair tight. Peter draws away from the kiss, watching Evan shiver for a moment before wrapping a firm arm around him, pulling Evan up to his feet with him. Elias stands up as well, his hand still on top of Peter's.

"I know you will understand." Peter lets Evan's hair go and grasps Elias's hand, squeezing it before tugging it all the way over to his lips, kissing it. Elias's eyes flare wide over the touch, glinting with delight.

"Now, let's try again." Peter lets Elias's hand go and grasps Evan's shoulders again, pushing him towards Elias. "How do we welcome our guests?"

Evan doesn't move first, his head tilting up a bit as he stares up at the ceiling, as if there is someone there who might help him. He sighs deeply before stepping over to Elias, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him close for a kiss.

Peter can see Elias smiling into the kiss, and he grins too. Evan is learning so fast.


End file.
